


Two is Better Than One

by LaraBaker101



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Season 4 Episode 10 tag, Song Inspired, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraBaker101/pseuds/LaraBaker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief tag to 4X10. Callen decides to make this Christmas the best one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little fic I thought of while listening to "Two is better Than One" by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift. I had just watched 4X10 when this idea hit me. Plus, this is my FIRST EVER Christmas fic, so if it's a little fluffy, you can't' blame me… ;P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters. I just have a shipper heart that hopes for a future for Callen/Kensi (#TeamCallensie)

**Two is Better Than One**

 

What a Christmas… This was definitely one for the record books.

Of all the lonely Christmases Callen had had, he had never had Christmas aboard a ship, never mind a full blown Navy ship.

Command Master Chief Brown had been right when he had said that the crew pulled out all the stops on Christmas.

The Christmas dinner had been amazing, some people had made some extremely funny jokes, and now the crew had set up a makeshift dance floor with proper music for dancing slow, or forming a conga line.

Too bad Sam wasn’t here to watch some of the Navy personnel make fun of themselves and each other.

Callen looked over to the table in the corner where Kensi was sitting. She seemed a little down, but that was to be expected as she was missing out on Christmas with her mother.

Callen stood from his seat at his own table and walked over to Kensi’s table.

“You're not joining in on the festivities?” Callen asked with a small smirk.

“Nah, I don’t really feel like making a fool of myself.” Kensi replied with a small smile.

They lapsed into somewhat of a silence as Callen heard the opening strains of a song he had heard on the radio recently. If he wasn’t mistaken, the song was called ‘Two is better Than One’.

Callen decided that as he looked at Kensi, looking somewhat nostalgic, he would make at least one good Christmas memory.

**_I remember what you wore on our first day_ **

**_You came into my life_ **

**_And I thought hey_ **

**_You know this could be something_ **

“Would you like to dance, Major?” Callen asked with a grin as he held his hand out to Kensi.

“Well, maybe I could spare a dance for an NCIS Special Agent.” Kensi replied, taking part in the roll-playing game that Callen had started.

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say_ **

**_You know that it all takes my breath away_ **

**_And now I'm left with nothing_ **

Callen pulled Kensi with him into the middle of the semi-crowded dance floor.

Callen and Kensi were dancing with Callen’s hands on Kensi’s hips, and her arms wrapped around his neck.

**_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_ **

**_And maybe two is better than one_ **

Callen pulled Kensi into his arms and she laid her head against his shoulder with a sigh as they swayed to the music.

**_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_ **

**_And you've already got me coming undone_ **

**_And I'm thinking two, is better than one_ **

As they moved contentedly on the dance floor, Callen couldn’t help but realize that dancing with his favorite agent in his arms was definitely the best Christmas he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you thought of my little tag :)


End file.
